My Friendly Neighborhood Roommate
by potterheadfanboy
Summary: My best friend Ashley either goes missing or she dies. I try to find out what happens- which involves moving to New York a bit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day, for the most part. I was sitting in my fifth hour composition class, writing a paper on this short story that we read, when the bell rings. I pack up everything then head to sixth hour physics with Mrs. Sebok. I head down A Hall to meet my best friend, Ashley, before sixth hour. I don't see her anywhere. I walk into her classroom and see our friend Savannah.

"Hey Savannah, have you seen Ashley?" I ask, confused as to where she could possibly be.

"I don't know. She could be running late or something," she says. That's when i head back out to the hall to look for her. When the second bell rings, I walk quickly to my physics classroom and then Mrs. Sebok walks up to me.

"Hi, Austin. Ready to learn physics today?" she asks me, smiling as usual.

"Of course I am! I'm always ready," I say, but don't really look forward to learning about how light is reflected, refracted, absorbed, or diffracted. We have to take notes today. I don't mind - mainly because I love color-coding my notes - but today I can't focus.

"Now class, does anyone know what color of light has the biggest wavelength?" she asks. I know the answer but don't raise my hand. She looks around the room at everyone, then puts her eyes on me. "Austin, do you know the answer?"

"Violet," I say, not looking up.

"Yes! Excellent! That's right, violet does have the biggest wavelength," she says. She then continues on about light. it's almost time for class to end. "Okay everyone, it's 2:17. Please put up your chairs."

I put my chair on the table, pick up my backpack, and head toward the door when Mrs. Sebok stops me.

"Is everything alright, Austin?" she asks, looking concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just didn't see Ashley before class today and I think I got a little paranoid," I say, looking and her with a slight smile.

"Oh good. So are you two an item or...?" she says, trailing off at the end.

"No. Just friends," I say. I tell people I don't have time for relationships. That's one reason I'm not in one.

"Oh okay. I was just wondering because you two spend quite a lot of time together."

"Yeah, that's mainly due to the fact that I have to show her too many movies from my childhood like Benchwarmers, Austin Powers, Rocky Horror, and those are just a few."

"That's quite a list," she says, then the bell rings, signaling either seventh hour or it's time to go home. I walk out of the classroom when I usually meet up with Savannah and Ashley.

"Savannah, where's Ashley?" I ask her as we head toward C Hall.

"I have no idea. She wasn't in chemistry today, but I saw her in spanish," she said. I already knew Ashley went to spanish. We have the same spanish teacher but she has him first hour and I have him second. My first hour is psychology with the wonderful Mrs. Murphy, which is in the same hall as spanish. Me and Ashley's first hours are three doors away.

I pull out my phone and try texting her but she doesn't answer. Usually she'll see it within a minute of her phone getting it. I go to my locker and see that my friend Emily with her boyfriend. Fantastic.

"Hey Emily, have you seen Ashley after fifth hour?" I ask.

"No, not since this morning," she said, concern in her voice.

"Hm...okay," I said, opening my locker, even though I don't actually need to.

"So how was your day?" Emily asks. She asks me this every day and I always have the same answer, but today is different.

"It was normal...you know, until I couldn't find Ashley anywhere." I said with annoyance in my voice. I couldn't help but feel like something is wrong. I shut my locker and walk silently around C Hall until I see a missed call from my mom. I walk out the front doors but don't see her car anywhere. I look at my phone and see that she's calling me.

"Hey, I'm stuck in traffic. You might have to walk home today," she says.

"Okay, sure," I say back, walking away from the front door. That's when I notice cop cars at the tennis courts. Oh crap, I thought. That's when I ran toward the tennis courts. Ashley had tennis today in gym.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I ran past the Hydale High School sign and over toward the tennis Ann Arbor Police Department was blocking off the tennis courts. I heard a reporter saying, "Ashley Johnson of Ann Arbor, Michigan, has seemingly evaporated at 12:57 this afternoon in the Hydale High School tennis court. Police are still investigating the supposed explosion of light that was witnessed just before she disappeared."

I pushed my way through the front of the crowd and attempted to get to Ms. Graham, Ashley's gym teacher, to ask what happened.

"We're sorry, but you need to stay back," a police officer said.

"I'm her boyfriend," I said back, staring him down. He looked at me, obviously debating on if I should be let through.

"What the hell are you doing? Get back to work, Washington!" I heard someone shout behind the officer.

"But he's the love of the missing girl's life," he said, looking behind him while pointing at me. I had to stop myself from laughing because the cop thought I was really "The love of Ashley's life". The other cop looked at me, then back at the cop and waved for me to come through. I walked toward where Ms. Graham was. She was talking to some cop and was pointing over to the tennis court. That's when she saw me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, abandoning the cop.

"I'm her friend, but as far as the cops know, I'm her boyfriend," I said. "What I want to know is, is what the hell happened to her."

She just looked at me, I don't know if she couldn't think of how to tell me, or if she was debating on telling me. Just when I thought she was about to tell me, she walked away without saying another word. _Typical Coach Graham_, I thought to myself, leering at her. I didn't really know what to do so I decided to head home. I'd watch the news to find out, even though I hate watching the idiotic reports of things that aren't threats to us. I dropped my backpack on a chair in the dining room and head to the flatscreen in the family room. I go to the news channel and find nothing about Ashley. I turned the TV off and went to look at an online newspaper to see if that would tell me anything. I check all of the websites of the news vans I saw at school but none of them have anything that's remotely close to what I'm trying to figure out.

That's when I remembered hearing about that "explosion of light" that the reporter was talking about. It sounded strangely familiar, like it was something from some book I've read or something like that.

"Eh, if it's important, I'll remember later," I say to myself. I decided to go back to the dining room to do my awful homework in almost every subject. I started with algebra then worked my way to composition. I couldn't keep my mind off of what could possibly have happened to Ashley. I mean, she's that person where if you upset her, she will beat the crap out of you, so she couldn't have been kidnapped. Then I thought of something I should have done a long time ago. I decided to call her friend Flo.

"Hello?" she said. I completely forgot that I knew people in her gym class.

"Hey, what happened to Ashley today?" I asked quickly.

"Uh...it's actually a strange story really…uh...Loki sort of came back to Earth. And like...he took Ashley with him to Asgard," she said. I literally had to put my phone down and take multiple deep breaths. _I thought that...wait, did she just say Loki?_ I thought, really confused.

"Wait, did you say Loki?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I know it sounds strange. It really happened though! Everyone in class saw it," she said, obviously trying to convince me. I don't doubt that Loki is real, but I also don't think it's possible. What I now know is, is that Ashley is dead. I couldn't think about anything else right now. I hung up the phone and went to my room to mourn in silence.

Dinner time. No thank you. My mom texted me a minute ago saying it was time for dinner. Can I just stay in solitary confinement forever?

"Austin, come down for dinner," my dad shouted from downstairs.

"Fine," I shouted back, even though he can't hear me from where I was.

"Is something wrong, Austin?" asks my mom when she sees me.

"Yes," I say back.

"What is it?" she asks. She won't give it up now.

"Ashley died today during gym," I say. They all looked at me in silence. The silence was broken when the doorbell rang.


End file.
